


Любите маму, мойте руки с мылом

by Liraira



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), BAMF Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Автор обожает Морган, Автор обожает Наташу, Все живы, Закадровый Старкер, Пеппер и Тони в разводе, комедия положений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Морган крайне ответственно подошла к выполнению домашнего задания. Вот только мама после просмотра рисунка почему-то решила убить папу. И Питера. Да что не так с ее рисунком, она же старалась?!
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 36





	Любите маму, мойте руки с мылом

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Посмотрите сначала вот это: https://sun6-14.userapi.com/c857624/v857624415/1b43da/Oxz-NQBm7RE.jpg Так будет понятно во имя чего погибнет Тони от рук Пеппер)))
> 
> И помните. Мыть руки важно не только в эпоху пандемии, но и в самые обычные дни.
> 
> [Lava. ](https://ficbook.net/authors/2607775)[TroyAl ](https://ficbook.net/authors/148602)и [Питер Старкер](https://ficbook.net/authors/3921732) В благодарность за хорошее настроение.

Морган нравилось учиться. Пусть она уже умела и читать, и писать, а Питер пообещал помочь ей разобраться с математикой, но в первом классе младшей школы было весело и очень интересно. Мисс Пратмор была самой замечательной учительницей и Морган всегда с большой ответственностью подходила к выполнению задания.

Рисунок был уже почти закончен. Но даже так Морган была совершенно уверена, что за это домашнее задание она обязательно получит одну или даже две наклейки-звездочки. А пока надо нанести последние штрихи и можно показать мамочке.

— Ма-ам! Смотри, смотри, что я нарисовала для мисс Пратмор. Как думаешь, надо ли разрисовать? Красненьким и бежевым? Или оставить белым? Как думаешь, а папе понравится? А Питеру?

Пеппер опускает взгляд на листок бумаги в руках дочери, и на мгновение ей кажется, что сыворотка Экстремис все еще гуляет в ее крови — такое бешенство просыпается от детского рисунка.

— Милая, а где это ты такое видела? — голос слегка дрожит, но Пеппер старательно тянет губы в ласковой улыбке и совершенно не собирается срываться на дочь. Интуиция, которую подруга Мэй настойчиво называет «чуйка» настаивает, что Поттс точно знает, кто виновник всей этой катавасии.

— Так папа и Пити всегда…

— Ах, папа и Пити, говоришь, да? А давай-ка съездим к папе и покажем ему этот рисунок? Уверена, он будет в восторге. Как и наш дорогой Питер.

— Ура! Мы едем в Башню! — счастливо пискнула девочка и пошла собирать рюкзак с самым необходимым: «Скитлс», несколько пирожных, новая кукла (дядя Брюс еще ее не видел, надо будет устроить им чаепитие), тетрадка для рисования (тетя Нат обещала показать, как рисовать больших рыжих котиков и дракона с тремя головами), и надо не забыть взять свой молот похвастаться дяде Боженьке-Тору — малышка старательно запихнула в скрытое отделение большую каменюку с примотанной к ней синей изолентой палкой. Почти готова, надо только взять фломастеры, открытку со смайликами для Хэппи она нарисует уже с Пити.

***

Тони чуть не уронил себе на ногу прототип очередного огнемета, когда над головой резко раздался голос Пятницы:

— Босс, там мисс Поттс с Ее высочеством Непревзойденной и Непокоренной Фей-Повелительницей Морган у ворот.

— Пит и моя малышка опять внесли поправки в твой код? — усмехнулся мужчина, откладывая подальше все железки и сворачивая работу.

— Нет, Босс, в отличие от вас, ваша дочь умеет вежливо просить, а мне совершенно не сложно называть ребенка так, как она хочет. И я бы на вашем месте не радовалась так. Судя по анализу видео со всех внутренних и внешних камер, ваша бывшая жена пришла не с миром, а с явной жаждой крови. Протокол «Напоминание о вылуплении» все еще в силе, так что вы не могли пропустить ничей день рождения или другую важную дату. Следовательно, чтобы ни произошло, виноваты вы и только вы. Как, собственно, и всегда.

— Не гони коней, Ница. Я в последние дни вообще таким паинька, что аж самому удивительно. Не иначе как тлетворное влияние зануды Сосульки.

— Как скажете, Босс, вам виднее. Но я бы посоветовала не снимать хранилище с нанитами при встрече с мисс Поттс.

***

Пеппер нетерпеливо притоптывала ногой в лифте, пока он медленно полз на верхний жилой этаж. Сначала ей надо было найти кого-то, кто посидит с дочкой, пока она будет убивать ее отца и договариваться с Пятницей о сокрытии убийства. За углом мелькнула рыжая шевелюра. То что надо.

— Наташа, подожди, — окликнула Пеппер шпионку. — Мне нужна твоя помощь, буквально на полчаса.

— М-м? — Наташа только собиралась на кухню сделать себе чашку горячего какао с зефирками, и заниматься чужими проблемами сейчас не хотелось совершенно. Может же у нее быть хоть один выходной в этом совершенно безумном мире? Хотя хитрая мордашка Морган, которая радостно махала ей из-за спины Поттс, означала, что просьба, скорее всего, будет совершенно не обременительная — сидеть с малышкой ей было только в радость. Надо будет просто сварить какао на двоих. — Дай угадаю, у тебя срочные дела и надо посидеть с нашей свирепой воительницей, пока ее папаша не выползет из лаборатории или пока у Пита не закончатся пары?

— Нет. То есть, да. Надо посидеть с Мор, но, если я не получу внятного объяснения вот этому, — Пеппер яростно потрясла зажатым в пальцах листом бумаги, — Тони из лаборатории выйдет только вперед ногами.

Наташа удивленно приподняла бровь — а день-то перестает быть томным. Как вовремя она взяла выходной. А ведь могла пропустить самое интересное.

Романофф смотрела, как Пеппер, печатая шаг, направлялась в сторону лаборатории, ее прямая спина излучала практически видимые волны злости. О нет. Это Наташа пропустить не могла.

— За ней? — спросила она у Морган.

— По-шпионски? Будем следить как Агент 007? — хитро прищурилась девочка.

— Гораздо лучше. Будем следить по-шпионски в стиле Мстителей, что нам те выдуманные британцы, — щелкнула ее по курносому носу Наташа. Замечательный ребенок, всегда руками и ногами за любой беспредел, кроме голодовки.

— На ручки?

— А сама?

— А я маленькая и ножки у меня коротенькие, и устают они быстро, и в Мстители меня еще не берут. Вдруг я испорчу нам шпионские догонялки, — устоять перед этой умильной мордашкой было крайне сложно.

— Знаешь, я не устаю благодарить всех богов, что твой папа лишен даже половины твоего обаяния. И хитрости. Иначе он правил бы миром. Прыгай, — Наташа протянула руки и подхватила Морган. — А теперь тс-с-с. Режим стелс и полная секретность.

Русская шпионка, придерживая на своем бедре хихикающую в кулачок девочку, кралась на цыпочках по коридору, преувеличено внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам в поисках вражеских агентов. Надо поспешить, пока все самое интересное не произошло без них.

***

Пеппер разъяренной фурией налетела на Тони на выходе из лаборатории. Мужчина не успел даже поздороваться, как в лицо ему прилетел непонятный лист бумаги.

— Я же просила тебя как человека. Не. Трахаться. С Питером. Там. Где. Вас. Может. Увидеть. Морган!!! Да еще и в таких подробностях. Ты вообще с головой дружишь, нет?!

Да что вообще происходит с этой женщиной? Кто трахался? Где? О чем она? Старк отлепил от лица бумагу и присмотрелся к рисунку. Судя по неровности линий — рисовал ребенок.  
Судя по ярости Пеппс — это творение Морган. Присмотревшись к рисунку, Тони опешил. Да как так-то?!

Тони краснел, бледнел, мялся и многословно оправдывался, что они никогда, только не на глазах у ребенка! Да Питер вообще в те дни, когда Морган оставалась на их этаже с ночевкой, переводил их в режим воздержания. Только и удавалось, что изредка потискаться, спрятавшись в какой-то нише, словно подростки. Где его милая, невинная Магуна могла на такое наткнуться?

Хорошо, что Питер еще не вернулся с учебы и не видит этого. Иначе точно в окно бы вышел от смущения. Тони подавил тяжелый вздох. Теперь Паркер будет давать ему только с выключенным светом, под одеялом и в миссионерской позе от греха подальше.

***

Наташа наблюдала за всей этой трагикомедией стоя в сторонке:

— Тетя Нат, — ребенок подергал Наташу за полу футболки. — А почему Пити теперь не будет спать с папой? Он что, кипишует? — старательно проговорила Морган последнее слово.

— Ты хотела сказать комплексует? — задумчиво уточнила Романофф. Какой бы умницей ни была Морган, но она все еще оставалась ребенком и со сложными словами у нее иногда были проблемы.

— Неа. Мамочка говорит, что «комплексует» — это когда папа втихаря в ванной выщипывает седину с бороды, чтобы никто не сказал Пити, что он спит со сра-пе-ром, — снова вставила новое для себя словечко Морган. Наташе пришлось укусить себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки — полцарства за возможность посмотреть на Тони, когда Морган называет его «срапером».

— А «кипишует»?

— Дядя Клинт говорит, что Питер всегда кипишует по поводу и без, когда «дело касается, Его Хамейшества Старка».

Наташа решила сделать себе зарубку на памяти напомнить старому другу, что при чужих детях тоже необходимо следить за тем, что говоришь. Но оставался еще один нерешенный вопрос.

— Скажи мне, великая покорительница наших сердец, — шпионка протянула девочке карамельку, — что же ты там такое нарисовала, что твоя мама сейчас твоему папе реактор через аппендикс вытащит?

— Да вроде ничего такого, — пожала плечиками ребенок, сноровисто выпутывая конфету из обертки. У тети Нат всегда самые вкусные, называются еще так смешно — barbariska.  
— Нам в школе сказали нарисовать самую важную привычку для сохранения здоровья. Питер всегда следит, помыла ли я руки, вот я и решила это нарисовать. Смотри, я даже сфотографировала на телефон, — ребенок залез в кармашек джинсовой курточки и достал последнюю версию СтаркФона.

Наташа еле удержалась от закатывания глаз. Ну да, чтоб мнительный Старк позволил своей принцессе пользоваться другим аппаратом.

— Ну как? — похвасталась Морган. — Вроде неплохо получилось, нет?

— Замечательно получилось, кнопка, — выдавила из себя Романофф, с трудом сдерживая истерический смех. — Я даже заставлю их повесить это в мужском туалете, как напоминание нашим мужчинам. Пусть вдохновляются. А маме твоей я потом тоже все объясню. Только еще потешу свою душу видом смущенного Тони. Еще карамельку?


End file.
